He's just not me
by NikaVardy
Summary: A little one-shot about how Blaine and Kurt's imagination made Kurt inderstand that there is only one person he can be happy with.


**Hey! This is one more Klaine-reunion fic. I just can't wait for them to get back. I actually have one more idea for another reunion fic, so it can be published soon. **

**This one was written before "Feud", so don't be surprised. It was inspired by the song and a couple of "Friends" episodes. Actually, I've had this idea for a long time and finally I did it!**

**I don't own neither Glee (I wish I did) nor the song. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Finn and Mr. Schue are not talking to each other now?" Kurt clarified, holding his phone with one hand and fixing his hair with another.

"Yep. Finn has apologized for like a million times, but it didn't help" Blaine confirmed, also very busy, trying to combine his homework with talking to Kurt.

"Well, Finn deserves it. He made a stupid thing. What on the Earth he was thinking about kissing Emma?!"

"Dunno", Blaine sighed, "We all do stupid things sometimes."

"Yes, but it's not a stupid thing like wearing red with green, what is unforgiveable too, by the way, it's a stupid-stupid thing!", Kurt exclaimed, waving his hand like Blaine could see him.

"You know Finn, he has never been that much smart," Blaine smiled sadly.

"You're talking about my brother, don't forget it!" Kurt reminded but without any hint of real anger, "But I have to agree with it"

"Sorry. And what's up in NY?" Blaine changed the subject as he didn't really like this one. If Kurt was so angry that Finn, about whose romantic stories he has never actually cared, just kissed someone, how could Blaine hope that he will forgive him, his ex-boyfriend, for sex with somebody? Surely, they became friends again and called each other pretty often, but both of them knew that it wasn't the same. They tried to avoid dangerous topics and pretended that they have never actually dated and, especially, that Blaine has never slept with Eli. This has become more difficult after they made out on the wedding but Kurt was desperately pretending that neither of these ever happened. Blaine could live with it; he was ready to give his love as much time as he needed to understand his feelings and decide whether forgive Blaine or not.

"It's crazy! After Santana moved in, we all are going crazy. You know, four people under one roof is too much!" Kurt answered. He was happy to change the subject as well, as he still couldn't understand why he was keeping on calling Blaine every day and dating with Adam at the same time. He was somewhere in the middle and he hated being like this, but he needed this time. He had to understand. Could he do it with Adam, or his heart was hopelessly belonging to Blaine Anderson? Somewhere very deep inside he knew the answer, but he had to try at least.

"Especially when one of them is Rachel Berry, the second one is Santana Lopez, and, sorry babe, but you're not a gift as well" Blaine said it without thinking and bit his tongue. Sometimes it happened for him to call Kurt couple-names, and he couldn't do anything with it.

"I am a gift!" Kurt objected; he had noticed the name Blaine called him but decided not to pay attention on it, "But I am a very expensive and whimsical gift which needs special care! And these two I-start-rehearsing-at-6am-and-do-not-stop-until-12am and I-will-turn-your-apartment-upside-up-as-I-have-to-know-everything-to-pick-on-you-for don't appreciate me completely! And this Brody isn't better as well! His socks are everywhere!" he complained.

"Poor thing," Blaine laughed, "So, what are you four doing this evening? It's Friday so maybe Rachel will give you some rest from her voice?"

"Well," Kurt's voice became hesitant, "Rachel's going out with Brody. Santana… Nobody actually knows what the hell she's doing here…"

"And you're completely alone?" Blaine asked, imaging spending the whole evening talking to each other and maybe watch some movie through Skype like they used to.

"No… I'm going out with Adam…" Kurt said quietly. He didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings but he didn't want to lie as well.

"Oh…" Blaine whispered and felt like something died inside him.

"Yeah… We're going to the restaurant or something like this." Kurt mumbled; it was a dangerous topic, "He's picking me up in half an hour…"

"Does he know?" Blaine asked, not completely sure what he was asking about.

"About what?" Kurt knew the answer but pretended not to.

"Maybe we should finally stop pretending?" Blaine had said before he could actually think.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Kurt! We're spending together Christmas, making out on St. Valentine's Day, calling each other every day and texting during classes! Do you really think that it is normal talking to me right before a date with another guy? It's unfair for both of us! It's also unfair for him!" exclaimed Blaine. _"What the hell am I doing? I wanted to give him time! Please, Kurt, don't be mad at me… I won't survive if you start ignoring me again."_

"Blaine… I know it! I know! But I can do nothing about it! You know that I still love you! And I know that you do love me! But I can't just forgive you and forget about everything you did. We both did. I just want to try, what it is like to be with someone else. You had a chance to try it, I didn't." it didn't sound right.

"You mean that you want to get back on me? You want me to sit here and wait until you are there experimenting?! Is it what you want? You think I'm not sorry enough? You think I've spend too few nights crying in a pillow, hating myself, and thinking about suicide, as I can't live without you?! Is it what you want?!" Blaine shouted. Tears appeared in his eyes; he just hoped that it didn't have an effect on his voice.

"That's not what I meant! Blaine…" Kurt was interrupted by a call from the door. "It's Adam… Blaine, I have to go. I will call you back and we will discuss everything later, ok?"

"Just know that I'm ready."

"For what?" many thoughts visited Kurt's head, one of which was that Blaine was really ready to kill himself. That was why his voice might have sounded terrified.

"To wait for you. Have fun, and when you understand that we will eventually end up together, I will accept you. Because, and you know it, he's not me. And you will never be happy with anyone who's not me. As I will never be happy with someone who's not you." with these words Blaine hung up, leaving Kurt listening to the beeps in the phone.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Adam asked. It was not the first time him asking it during the evening, as Kurt's thoughts were obviously somewhere far away from the restaurant they were eating in.

"Huh? Yes, sorry. What were you talking about?" Kurt snapped. He felt sorry for not listening to Adam, but he couldn't concentrate on anything. Everything he was thinking about was Blaine's last words.

_"He's not him… It's ridiculous!"_ Kurt thought while watching at Adam speaking about something without even hearing his words._ "He just wanted me to forgive him. He wants me to believe that I have no real choice. Do I? Of course! Adam is very cute and sweet. And he understands my feelings to Blaine, and he's older, so he can teach me a lot. He has helped me so much with my classes and life in NY. He is sweet, cute…have I already thought about it?... and he's kind…"_

"But he's not me" Kurt winced and looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was Blaine right next to Adam, smiling with his the most adorable smile. However, Adam seemed not to notice the presence of the curly ex-Warbler on the chair next to him. Kurt didn't need too much time to understand that Blaine was just a product of his imagination. However, he decided to clarify.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, looking at Adam. The blonde boy kept on speaking, so Kurt understood that he was so deeply in his thoughts that even his own words were just an imagination.

"You tell me. I'm here because you want me to"

"No. I'm on a date with Adam!" Kurt objected.

"And how is it going?" Blaine questioned with defiant curiosity.

"Wonderful" Kurt replied, not really sure whom he was trying to convince.

"So wonderful that your imagination has created me?" Blaine laughed; Kurt had to admit that he loved the sound of his laugh. Even non-real Blaine's laughter made him feeling butterflies in the stomach.

"My imagination apparently lives its own life," he sighed and looked at Adam who still was talking about something, "Oh God, he has been talking for 15 minutes and I have no idea what is the subject!"

"Then you apparently should stop comparing him and me and start listening?" Blaine suggested with a sly smile.

"Good idea! Disappear, please!"

"Only you can do it," Blaine answered, not without a pleasure, and looked at Adam, "Why isn't he stopping? Doesn't he see that you're not listening?"

"Dunno," Kurt sighed again. He was actually annoyed by it too.

"I'm not like him," read his thoughts (if he actually needed to read them, as he was a part of them) Blaine, "When I see that you're daydreaming about something, we're just sitting in comfortable silence and holding our hands."

"Do I daydream a lot?" Kurt amused.

"You know you do. I wouldn't know it, if you didn't."

"Why can't you just answer?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Because you know me too well. You know that I like teasing you. And you tease me too. That's how it works. And don't tell me that you don't like these "arguments"!" Blaine replied cheerfully.

"We're adults now. It should be more serious." Kurt said, trying to sound mature, "Adam is serious. He is very mature and clever and…"

"Cute?" Blaine suggested, and received an angry look from Kurt, "It's pointless to be angry at me. It only means that you're angry at yourself."

"Why do I have to be angry at myself" Kurt exclaimed, "I'm just trying to move on after your treason!"

"Maybe you're angry because you know that you could have done something to save us? You could have answered one of hundreds calls and text messages; you could have tried to understand me; you know that I wouldn't do it just for fun. You're angry at yourself because you know that this place it's not where you have to be. You're angry because all this time the only thing you have been doing during the date it's comparing us. The shirt he wears, which I would never wear; the beer he drinks, while I never drink at our dates; the food he eats, which I would never eat; the way he speaks when you're not listening, while I prefer just sitting with you and thinking how cute you are when your thoughts are somewhere far away. You're looking for reasons to be with him because you know that there is one huge problem about him which cannot be resolved no matter what. He's just not me."

"STOP IT!" Kurt shouted, covering his ears and feeling tears in his eyes.

"What?" now it was Adam's voice. Kurt realized that he just shouted loudly enough for the whole restaurant to look at him. Adam was looking at him in amusement, and imaginary Blaine had disappeared. Kurt knew that he couldn't stay there anymore. He stood up, pulled out of his bag some money, left them on the table and gave Adam an excused look.

"Sorry, I have to go. See ya." he said quickly and ran towards the door. He hoped that Adam wouldn't follow him and, thankfully, he didn't. Fresh air cooled him off a little and he decided to walk home. There was too much information for him. He knew that imaginary Blaine had been right. He knew it because it was his imagination that sent him such a message. He would never be able to date someone else as long as such big question mark of "what if?" was hanging above him. Moreover, now he was almost sure that real Blaine had been right too. He would never be happy if the person who picks him up for a date wasn't Blaine. Last few weeks he had been trying to convince himself that it had been just a high school romance, which had to end, but now he knew that neither he nor Blaine was ready to end their relationship. They should fight for them. They should have started fighting for them since he moved to New York. They had been talking about how difficult it would be to have distance relationship, but they hadn't done anything to get through it. But now Kurt knew what to do.

* * *

"Well guys! The Regionals are coming! What we are going to do?!" Mr. Schue asked cheerfully, making Blaine wake up. He hadn't been sleeping at all, waiting for a call from Kurt, which had never come. He had almost forgotten about special Glee club meeting which Mr. Schue had specially organized on Saturdays to prepare for the Regionals and, how had been suggested by Kitty, to avoid weekends in the empty apartment.

"Die?" Tina suggested, "I can't believe that we are here on Saturday at 10am! How am I supposed to sing if I can't even open my eyes?"

"You mean that 10am is too early for you?" Sam asked surprisingly.

"On Saturday yes! I don't like getting up early on weekends! Actually, I prefer not leaving my bedroom on weekends at all." Tina exclaimed.

Blaine would have agreed with her, but for him it was better to sleep during Glee club than suffering alone in his room imagining possible endings of Kurt's date.

"Tina, you may go to sleep if you want. There will be one person less to fight for the solo!" Kitty quipped.

"No way!" exclaimed Tina, "Mr. Schue, you won't give her the solo!"

"Tina, you had the solo on the Sectionals!" Brittany protested.

"Gangnam Style is not a solo!" Tina stated.

"Guys, calm down!" Will shouted, "We will decide about the solo later. Now we have a guest who can help us with choosing a song."

With these words in the room entered no one else than Kurt Hummel. Blaine jumped on the chair, losing all kinds of sleepiness in a moment and following his ex-boyfriend with an excited look. Kurt caught his look and their eyes met. For a few moments they were just looking at each other, and then Blaine's head visited a genius idea.

"Mr. Schue! Can I sing one song?" Blaine asked. Kurt sent him a worried look, but Mr. Schue only smiled.

"Sure, Blaine. I see Kurt's presence has a good effect! I hope that not only Blaine but all of you wake up and come up with something worthwhile!"

Mr. Schue sat on his chair, and Kurt sat next to him. Blaine jumped on the scene and whispered the sleepy band the name of the song. He turned to Kurt and started singing, looking into his eyes.

He's just not me,

And he never will be.

And he buys nice things,

But what we had was free.

So tell me I'm wrong-

Tell me that you've been missing somethin' all along.

So when will you see,

See that you're so completely better off with me?

Tell me:

When you're alone, is that when you know

That you're making the greatest mistake?

You're falling in love, and it's not enough

And you know that your heart's gonna break.

And it shows, that you're not meant to be

'Cause he's just not me. (not me, not me, not me, not me)

He'll make, it seem

That your life is like a dream.

But money isn't everything,

With a promise left empty.

So what do you think,

Now that you're drowning in the bottom of your drink?

And do you believe

That you were so completely better off with me?

So tell me:

When you're alone, is that when you know

That you're making the greatest mistake?

You're falling in love, and it's not enough

And you know that your heart's gonna break.

And it shows, that you're not meant to be

'Cause he's just not me.

There's somethin' missin' inside me I can't ignore.

And I can't stand to see you with someone else anymore.

I'm on your side (on your side)

It's time we tried...

When you're alone, is that when you know

That you're making the greatest mistake?

You're falling in love, and it's not enough

And you know that your heart's gonna break.

And it shows, that you're not meant to be

'Cause he's just not me. (not me)

(When you're alone, is that when you know?)

'Cause he's just not me (not me)

(You're falling in love, and it's not enough)

He's just not me

As soon as Blaine finished Kurt was as red as cheerios' uniform. The New Directions clapped Blaine; they surely liked it, but some of them were also grinning and giving Kurt strange looks. Kurt must have felt them because he stood up and said with his voice higher than usual:

"Blaine, can I talk with you in private?"

"Wow, in private!" Sam giggled.

"Guys, talk here. I bet it would be better than in soap operas!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Sorry, guys. But you have to get your drama somewhere else." Blaine said, and they left the room.

For a couple of minutes they were walking in silence. They passed the Spanish class, the gym and finally stopped near Kurt's former locker. He touched it and sighed.

"I've had your photo on my door since we first met"

"I know. Where did you get it, by the way?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I…stole it" Kurt confessed, blushing "From Dalton's Wall of Honor…"

"Oh! That's where it disappeared!" Blaine laughed.

"I was crazy about you…" Kurt whispered, "I still am"

"Me too," replied Blaine. He walked closer to Kurt and unconfidently touched his hand; Kurt didn't object, "Why did you come?"

"Because my imagination seems to live its own life," Kurt sighed and gave Blaine a sad look.

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you were right," Kurt whispered desperately, "I tried; I really tried to move on but… The only thing I could do is comparing Adam with you!"

"And what did that comparison give to you?" Blaine whispered, moving closer that Kurt could feel his breath.

"Adam is very…cute, nice, good, clever, smart, kind…"

"But?" Blaine knew that there was "but" if there hadn't been, Kurt wouldn't have come.

"He's not you" in the next second Blaine's lips were on his and they were eagerly kissing. Both of them missed it so much. And now it wasn't just passion, like it had been on the wedding. Now none of them was trying to hide the real feelings; and the kiss was full of love, happiness, sweetness and…Well, the passion hasn't disappear as well. Blaine pressed his ex-ex-boyfriend against the locker and put his hands under Kurt's shirt and began caressing his soft skin. Kurt moaned and grabbed Blaine's shirt, pressing him as close as possible. Suddenly, their making out session was interrupted by loud ovations and the corridor became full of all members of New Directions clapping and whistling.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Kitty exclaimed.

"And Oscar for the best romantic scene goes to…. KLAINE!" Sam announced.

"I tried to stop them…" Marley said unsurely; she was also smiling widely.

"Congratulations!"

"Finally!"

"I knew that it would happen!"

"Who made a bet on March?!"

"Me!"

Shocked Kurt and Blaine watched as Tina received some money from Sam, whereas others couldn't stop congratulating them. Kurt snapped first and pulled his boyfriend by the shirt leading to the exit.

"Sorry, guys for the end of the show but we have to talk PRIVATELY!" Kurt stated and grabbed still almost unconscious Blaine down the hall.

Blaine's voice returned to him only when they reached his car.

"You're friends are crazy." He whispered.

"They're your friends now. I graduated, remember?" Kurt giggled.

"They bet on our reunion?"

"I'm not surprised. We've bet on Finchel so many times that it has become boring."

"Apparently, we are more interesting," Blaine smiled.

"Not anymore" Kurt laughed and kissed his love.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Blaine said nervously, "I really do. And I want to promise you that I will do everything to make sure that you won't regret giving me the second chance!"

"Me too," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it, "From now on I promise to pick up all your phone calls and answer all your texts. And I'm really sorry that I didn't try to fight for our relationship and gave up so easily. We worth trying as hard as we can."

"Let's promise each other that we won't ever give those crazy people a chance to bet on us!"

"They can always bet on our wedding date," Kurt laughed and Blaine joined him, "But I promise that I will do everything possible to not give them a chance to bet on our reunion."

"Me too"

And they sealed the deal with long passionate kiss. And they kept the promise, because each of them knew that no matter what, they would never be happy with someone else, and they never needed the proof.

* * *

**The end! Hope that you like it! Enlish is not my native, so I hope that I didn't make too many mistakes. **

**About the photo, I don't actually know where did Kurt find it, I don't think that Blaine gave it to him right after their first meeting, so I made up the story of stealing it. **

** The song is Artist VS Poet - He's just not me.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome to become better. **


End file.
